


Study Date

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, M/M, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Riding, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Switching, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Jimin is the campus slut, and it seems everyone but Namjoon knows it. So when Namjoon invites Jimin over for a study date, Jimin assumes he's going to have sex. But, strangely, Namjoon doesn't make any moves... At all. And because of that, Jimin just wants him even more. And he might even want to make Namjoon cry.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: BNU Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished. But I will notify all of you on Twitter when I update it. Anyway, I hope you guys, gals, and nb pals enjoy Minjoon day 4.

Namjoon is panicking. He completely forgot that he had invited one of the people from his chemistry class over. The two take the class together and even though the other is much younger than Namjoon, he has developed a crush on them. This is mostly due to the fact that the other is insanely intelligent, even for Namjoon's standards, and he's also so kind. Willing to do anything to make sure people are happy. Not to mention his killer body. God every time Namjoon sees him he swears he can't breathe. Namjoon's phone pings and he checks the message. Fuck.

_I'm at your door_

It's from Jimin. Simple and to the point. Namjoon wipes the sweat from his hands onto his pants and dashes to answer the door. When he opens the door he tries not to make his breathless state noticable as he smiles at Jimin. "Hello," Namjoon says quietly, wiping his sweaty palms again as discreetly as possible.

Jimin looks like a god standing in front of Namjoon. His outfit is stunningly beautiful as it hugs him perfectly. Namjoon is a immediately frozen in place.

"Hey," Jimin replies with his beautiful smile and steps inside with Namjoon. The elder leads Jimin inside his place to the living room after closing the door behind them both. "So what were you having trouble with?" Jimin asks, wondering when Namjoon will try to get into his pants, as all of his other "study dates" ended in Jimin either getting fucked into a mattress or him fucking someone else into the mattress.

"The formulas and how to solve them, I can't quite wrap my head around it," Namjoon answers after a long moment of silence. That was the whole reason for this study session, but for some reason as soon as Jimin walked in, Namjoon froze. All he could think about was how small Jimin looked compared to him now, and that wasn't doing anything to help his already flustered state.

"Oh? Those are really quite simple, let's get started," Jimin says and smiles before setting his bag down. He wasn't expecting this. His bag is mostly for lube and condoms. He didn't even think to bring his notes because he didn't think this would be a serious study date. Jimin takes a deep breath and pulls out his journal and pencil to try and remember how the formulas work himself.

The two sit together for a couple of hours as Namjoon asks questions and Jimin answers them to the best of his abilities. The two are kneeling side by side, finding it easier to sit on the floor rather than on the couch, and Namjoon practically towers over Jimin. As time passes Namjoon becomes hyper aware of his crush sitting next to him, their thighs pressed together, and Jimin looks so small. Namjoon almost can't contain himself, but he's over thinking it, unable to make the first move.

Jimin himself is getting more flustered as time passes. He's never actually had someone just want his company, even if it's just for studying. He's not used to it, but he's finding that he really likes it. He _really_ likes it. In fact, he's had to resituate himself several times to hide his slowly growing arousal. Fuck, he feels like a teenager again. Jimin himself is noticing just how big Namjoon is as he feels so small next to him. Being a switch was never easy for Jimin as both sides were always warring with each other, but sitting next to Namjoon, without a doubt he feels dominated. There's no debate on that one. However, that only makes him determined to make Namjoon cry.

Jimin eventually realizes Namjoon isn't really paying attention anymore, and he can't hold back any longer. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Namjoon-hyung," Jimin says, and before Namjoon can even question it, he's laying on his back with Jimin straddling him. Namjoon barely processes that before he feels Jimin's plush, pillowed lips on his own.

Namjoon is stunned, but he's relieved Jimin made the first move. God, had he been wanting to do this. When Jimin pulls away he looks ashamed and tries to articulate what he's been feeling for the past two hours. "That was uncalled for, I know it. If you hate me, I'll understand. But hear me out."

"I'm listening," Namjoon replies, not that he minded the kiss at all. In fact, he really wanted it to continue. He does want to hear Jimin's explanation though.

"Well, truth be told I'm known as a little bit of a slut... And, well, I am. Basically every study date I've been on begins and ends in sex. Safe sex, mind you. But this is the first time I've actually had a productive study date, or spent time with someone who genuinely wants my company... It's just, it's really hot to me. And I've had my eye on you for a while, you're super smart and sweet and so desirable-" Jimin is stopped in his rambling when one of Namjoon's hands land on his hip, and the other tangles in his hair.

Jimin is pulled down to meet Namjoon's lips in another kiss, this time deeper, more passionate. Namjoon pulls away for a moment, "I've had a crush on you forever, I don't hate you, nor was it uncalled for. Truth be told, as soon as you stepped in my door I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty you would look under me. However, that was not my intention when I invited you to study. I was hoping to ask you out first, but this works as well."

"Good," Jimin says, breathless for the first time ever as he leans down and hungrily kisses Namjoon again. "But sorry Joonie, I'm not going to be under you."

Jimin's voice drips with confidence and Namjoon moans from his words alone. "Oh my god, please," Namjoon whines, gripping onto Jimin's hips tightly. "People just assume."

"I know baby boy, people assume about me too," Jimin replies in a whisper before kissing Namjoon roughly, biting at the others plush lips and causing Namjoon to whimper. Namjoon wraps his arms around Jimin as they kiss desperately.

It's everything Namjoon imagined and more. He really thought he would have to top Jimin as that's what people expect of him. So he's relieved that he can just relax and let someone else be in control for once. He is a switch, yes, but he definitely prefers to be taken control of.

Namjoon easily slips into his rightful place as Jimin stops kissing him to kiss down his neck.

//////

End... For now


End file.
